


Climbing Ivy

by DumbNico



Series: Hankcon baby making [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asperger Syndrome, Autism Spectrum, Childbirth, Comfort, Depression, Domestic Bliss, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Nightmares, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy Scares, Protective Parent Hank Anderson, Protective Parents, Suicide Attempt, Teen Angst, Teen Years, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbNico/pseuds/DumbNico
Summary: This is my first story on ArchiveOfOurOwn. But who cares?This is a story about Hank and Connor having a baby girl.The fist chapter starts off smooth, but some parts of the story will take a turn.Enjoy!P.s: see notes at the end, please





	1. "I want a baby!"

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has a bit of a sex scene, but is quick bc I'm lazy.
> 
> Edit: I deleted that scene bc phck me I suck at being romantic 🙃

It's was the 15th of August, 2041. Years have passed since The Android Revolution, and since the day Hank and Connor had a wedding. Connor also had one hell of a birthday that day, with drinks and food, and with people asking the happily married couple the undying question: When will they have kids?  
Hank has been jokingly asking Connor for a baby, but people asking them about having kids became more frequent. Heck, even the co-workers and Captain Jeffrey Fowler asked Hank and Connor this question.  
Then one day, it was Connor that asked Hank the question of having kids.  
"Hank, a lot of people used to ask us this question, either to fool with us, test us, or just wanting to see us as a happy family. But now I'm asking this question. And I'm being serious."  
Connor took a moment to arrange the question in his head.  
"Do you want a baby?" Connor asked.  
Hank stood quiet for a few seconds, before he answered.  
"Of course, baby!" Hank answered with glee. "But are you ready? You never had children before, and raising a child takes responsibility and patience. You need to be prepared both physically and mentally. Children are no toys to be played or messed around with..."  
"I'm ready, Hank!" Connor responded to Hank's claim. "I'm ready as ever...To raise and love our child..."  
After they finished making love, Connor curled up next to Hank, while placing his hand on top of his husband's tattooed chest.  
"Give me a baby..." Connor whispered to Hank.  
"I'll give you everything, babe..." Hank said back, while kissing his husband on the lips and forehead.  
The next morning, they woke up to go leave for work. As they arrived at the Detroit Police Department, Gavin shows up out of nowhere. He was also married. With Nines. And they couldn't be more happier than that.  
The detective asked Connor the immortal question.  
"So, when will we have a nephew or a niece?"  
Connor and Hank stared at them while smiling.  
"Soon, Gavin." Connor answered while hugging Hank. "Soon."


	2. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor has a horrifying nightmare, before finding out that he'll have a baby.  
> This chapter took a serious turn, so I need to warn you! It contains teenage suicide, which luckly happens in a nightmare. Do not read of you hate mpreg or if you are sensitive to suicide. You've been warned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add that this story might have grammar errors, sentences not formerd properly or typos. And that's because I'm Romanian.

A month passed. It passed really fast for Connor or Hank to notice.  
Connor was folding laundry after coming home from work. He scanned his stomach for any life in it, but nothing. No heartbeat inside. He finished with the laundry and decides to take a nap. And he had a nightmare.  
He rarely had dreams or nightmares, since he's an android.  
He saw himself walking toward the bathroom door. As he opened the door, he saw a girl, around age 16, in the bathtub, which was filled with water.  
She was holding a hair dryer above the water, while crying hysterically.   
The girl was Connor's assumed future daughter.  
"What are you doing?!" Connor shouted. He found himself crying as well.  
"I can't go on living like this...It hurts too much...And there's no one to help me or to blame for my pain..." the girl responds through her sobs.  
Connor couldn't stop himself from crying.  
"Don't! Don't do it! Please, sweetie! Look at me!" Connor shouted while sobbing.  
The girl didn't listen and dropped the hair dryer in the tub.  
Connor finally woke up from the nightmare in panic and fear. He looked around the room and then turned his eyes at Hank, that woke up as well.  
"You're alright, baby?" Hank asked.  
Connor's face was wet from sweating and from crying.  
"Yeah...It was just a nightmare..." Connor reassured him while wipping his eyes.  
Hank seemed skeptical about it, but fell asleep shortly after.  
Connor left the bedroom and went to the bathroom. Luckly, there was no girl in the bathtub that was contemplating suicide.  
He sighs in relief before he leaves the bathroom and goes back to the bedroom.  
The next day, Connor started feeling nauseous and a strange feeling appeared in his lower part of his stomach.  
He goes to the bathroom to expell the contents of his stomach, before he ran a diagnosis.  
His eyes opened wide and a smile appeared on his face, as tears run down his cheek.  
He is pregnant.


	3. The good news and worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor decides to tell Hank the good news in a pretty creative way. Also, the mug that appears in this chapter actually exists.

Connor stood silent after finding out. He didn't know if he should tell Hank yet or not. He decided to tell him. Connor took a moment to find a creative way to tell Hank the news. An idea popped in his mind. He went to the store to buy groceries, and decided to buy a mug that says "hey, handsome!" on the front, and "You're going to be a daddy!" on the inside. As he arrived home from the store, he filled the cup with coffee for Hank.  
"I hope he'll take the news well..." He murmurs.  
He prepared breakfast for Hank and placed the mug next to his plate.  
"Hank! I made breakfast~" He called.  
Hank comes to the kitchen, and as soon as he sits at the table, he spots the mug.  
"What's this all about?" He asks.  
"Finish drinking the coffee and you'll see..." Connor answered.  
Hank finished his breakfast, as he finished drinking the coffee, he saw what was writen inside, causing him to almost choke on the coffee.  
"Connor?! You're...You're pregnant?!" Hank asked, surprised and shocked, in a good way.  
"Yes!" Connor responded with a wide smile on his face, while giggling.  
Hank got up from the table and took Connor in for a big hug.  
"We're having a baby!" He shouted in pure happiness, while tears were streaming down his face.  
Connor couldn't help but hug him and cry tears of joy.  
They wanted a baby. They wanted one so bad, even if they didn't believe it was possible.  
They spent two hours talking about their and their baby's future. 

Later that day, they finally told everyone at the DPD and everyone at Jericho the good news.  
When Gavin and Nines found out, they couldn't help but cry. Everyone took the news well. Even Jeffrey, who took Hank in for a big hug.  
They couldn't believe it. Connor never saw himself dressed in white, walking down the altar. And both himself and Hank never imagined themselves holding a baby that belonged to them. Hank was happy and scared at the same time.  
At home, as they prepared dinner, Hank kept watching over Connor like a hawk. He kept telling him to stay away from alcohol and nicotine, avoid taking drugs and try to stay healthy. He also kept asking Connor about what could happen to the baby.  
"Connor, I'm a bit scared. What if something bad happens to our baby?" He asks.  
"The baby's gonna be okay, Hank. Don't worry too much. Baby doesn't like it when papa is stressed." Connor reassured him.  
"I don't want my worst nightmare to happen again, Connor. I don't wanna lose our baby the same way I lost Cole..."  
Hank still can't get over his son's death.  
"Hank, we will not lose our baby. It's gonna be okay." Connor reassured him again.  
They tried not to worry much. As long as they keep an eye on the baby, thing would be okay.


	4. Baby girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank throw a baby shower, a week after finding out her gender. Then they experience her first kicks, as they were preparing to sleep.

Months have passed, and connor's baby bump began to show. Every morning he would check his belly in the mirror and smile. Both Hank and Connor started talking to the baby inside more and more often. Especially when they are cuddling.  
"You want a boy or a girl?" He asked Connor while nuzzling his nose in the android's shoulder.  
"I don't care about the gender. As long as the baby is alive and well is what matters most. Even if the baby was an alien, I'd still love him or her." Connor responds while rubbing his belly passionately.  
"Shouldn't we make a doctor's appointment, baby?" Hank asked.  
"I'm an android, Hank. I can scan the baby." Connor answers.  
"You wanna know what our little monkey is doing in there?"  
Hank nods happily, before Connor sits down slowly on the bed and running his hand on his baby bumb. Shortly after, the baby's heartbeat can be heard  
Hank started to whimper when he heard their baby's heartbeat, causing Connor to chuckle.   
"Everything seems good in there. The heartbeat is normal, all limbs are intact and the gender is detectable." Connor confirms.  
"What's the gender?" Hank asks curiously.  
Connor looks at Hank with a big smile over his glowing face.  
"We're having a girl, Hank...A tiny Princess..." Connor spoke softly.  
Hank smiles and fills Connor's whole face with kisses.  
"I know that we just discovered her gender, but-"   
"We're throwing the baby shower next week!" Connor says, intrerupting Hank.  
"Oh, okay." Hank nods.  
Days later, the baby shower is held. Every co-worker and every member of Jericho is invited.  
"All right. Are there any more gifts, except for prams, stuffed toys and pink dresses?" Hank asked.  
"I got one! It's a t-shirt that you might like, Hank." Nines exclaims.  
Hank opens the gift, only to be presented with a tiny blue t-shirt, that has glitter on it and says "Daddy's little girl" in the middle.  
"Oh, you little-" Hank says, before crying.  
Connor stares at his while smiling. Some might find Hank's crying awkward or funny, but Connor knows that any loving dad would cry at the fact that they will have another baby, years after their first child died.  
Later, at night, as they were preparing for bed, Connor let out a loud sqeal, causing Hank to run out of the bathroom in panic, believing something happened to Connor or their baby.  
"What happened?! Are you okay?!" Hank asked.  
Connor chuckles and pats Hank's shoulder.  
"I'm okay, Hank! And so is the baby! She started kicking! Our baby is kicking!" Connor squeals out in happiness.  
Hank sighs and kisses Connor's forehead.  
"You scared the shit out of me. I thought something happened to you two." Hank murmurs.  
"Nah, we're okay. I just got excided over our little lady finally showing me her moves." Connor chukles.  
The android lays down, before passionately rubbing his belly.  
"Would you like papa to talk to you, sweetie?" Connor spoke to both the baby bump and his husband.  
Hank lays his head on Connor's baby bump and started speaking to her.  
"Hey...Your good old pap's here. I wanna tell you that we are so happy that you will come into our lives, and I can't wait to meet you. We will have so much fun together. And maybe I'd buy you a pony, if you promise that you'll be a good girl forever...Daddy and papa love you so much..."   
Connor smiles at Hank, while playing with the man's grey long hair.  
Both Hank and Connor we're so happy that they'll have a baby. They never thought they'll have one, but now they can hope for the best.


	5. It's time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy family move to a new home. But a few days after unpacking and managing to settle in, the time arrives for the baby to be born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should warn you that this chapter has an arriving childbirth scene, and it mentions scenes of the umbilical cord being wrapped around the baby's neck. Skip the next two chapters if you cannot deal with this type of content or if you're scared of childbirth. You've been warned, so don't come into the comments section to yell at me.

Months have passed. Connor and Hank moved to a new large home, with multiple rooms. They thought that maybe their little girl might have a hobby when she grows up, so they made sure thag they had an extra room, in case she might want a study room, an office or a workshop, in case her hobbies include painting, writing or sculpting.  
The nursery was painted in different shades of yellow and orange. They thought of pink at first, but Connor then thought that maybe their child might not like pink or she might want to change. Connor and Hank had thought about it. And they decided that they'll accept their daughter's choices no matter what. The crib was simple, with a stuffed teddy bear inside it. The teddy bear was made by Connor, from red, green, brown and blue wool, and some cotton that was gathered around the house. The crib was placed under a window that was placed towards the house's front yard. Other than that, it had bookshelf and some old books that once belonged to Cole.  
"Do you think she might like the room?" Connor asked while picking the teddy bear out of the crib and tampering with it's ears.  
"Of course she will, Connor." Hank reassured him.  
Connor turned around and smiled at Hank.  
They spent the whole week decorating their new house and unpacking their other stuff. Hank would stop Connor from unpacking and decorating from time to time, and tell him to go to bed and allow Hank to do the rest. Connor was always fussy about it. Either because of pregnancy mood swings or because of Hank being too overprotective.  
One day, as Hank was placing new baby clothes in the nursery's closet, only to hear Connor screaming from the bathroom.  
As he arrives fast to see what is happening, Connor was on his knees, holding his big belly. He was shacking and looked horrified. Staring down at the ground, Hank saw that Connor was sitting in a puddle. They both knew what is happening.  
"Get the bags and the car key...It's time!" Connor exclaimed.  
Hank gathered the things needed and helped Connor walk to the car.  
The road to the hospital was short, but the contractions felt as if they lasted for ages. Technicians gathered around, preparing Connor for the birth. But horror strucks everywone when another technician arrived with some news.  
"Mr. and Mr. Anderson." The doctor spoke firmly, but with a serious tone in his voice. "I'm afraid that we have to perform an emergency C-section. We took more ultrasounds, only to reveal that your child has it's umbilical cord wrapped around it's neck."  
Both Hank and Connor felt scared and worried. The C-s section needed to be performed, in order to save the baby's life.  
Connor is finally taken to the operating room, with Hank trying to convince two technicians to let him stay with Connor.  
Both Gavin and Nines arrived at the hospital, along side the Jericho crew, preparing themselves for what's to come.


	6. Welcome, Ivy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby that Hank and Connor expected is finally born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene has a childbirth in it. Skip if you cannot deal with this type of content or if you're scared of childbirth or hate it. I've warned you. So don't yell at me in the comments section.
> 
> Also, If you choose to read the chapter, there might still be some typos there.

Gavin was sitting nervously in one of the chairs in the waiting room, while Nines was pacing around and Markus was speaking with the other deviants and another technician.  
Hank was finally allowed inside the operating room, after begging two technicians to let him stand by Connor's side. He was holding one of Connor's hands, as the technicians performed the risky C-section. As Connor was numb and Hank was by his side, the technicians quickly cut through Connor's belly and carefuly untangled the baby's umbilical cord. A few moments later, a crying baby girl is pulled out of Connor's belly and patted on the back to help her breathe.  
"Congratulations! It's a girl!" T the technician holding the baby happily exclaimed.  
Connor felt completely numb, but he and Hank were happy and elated enough to cuddle their little girl. One of the technicians cleans the baby, before placing her in a pink blanket and handing her to Hank, who held her near Connor's head. Connor's soft kisses fill her tiny face, while Hank gently wipes away both his and Connor's tears.  
"Any names for her yet?" One of the technicians asked.  
"Not yet-"  
"Ivy...I wanna name her Ivy..." Connor interrupts Hank.  
The baby starts to let out tiny whimpers, before Connor started to soothe her.  
"It's okay, Ivy...It's okay...Don't cry, baby..." Connor spoke softly to the little baby.  
"Okay. Let's stitch you up and send you to the maternity ward." Said one of the technician to Connor.  
Ivy quiets down, before Hank hands her to the technicians to check her height, weight and health. Despite the complications and the umbilical corn that was almost going to kill her, Ivy was completely healthy.  
Moments later, Connor is in his room, in the maternity ward, cuddling his baby. Everyone gathered around him, including a very elated Gavin, that was more than happy to hold his niece.  
Even when she sleeps inside the baby ward, Connor still can't take his eyes of her. He would sneak past the doctors and nurses, just so he can cuddle his little girl.  
Ivy had blue eyes like her Hank's, but that will change as she grows up. Her hair was curly and brown, similar to Connor's hair. Her face was almost like Hank's.  
She was perfect. Especially to her parents, who loved her the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if some of the chapters were shorth. Writer's block is a bitch, and I don't have any ideas or a damn life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time on this site, so I might need some help from others here. Some of the stories were posted on Twitter (@DumbNico), but I'll post some of them here, so everyone can read them.


End file.
